phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Longinus(M) (Soldier 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Unseeing Eye The Killer Prince Longinus lived in a decrepit church on the outskirts of town. He led a stoic life of daily training. The commander stood watching from outside the church. Longinus: ... As Longinus silently swung his lance, the commander decided to talk to him You were amazing in yesterday battle... Longinus: ... There were so many beasts, and you slew them all on your own! Longinus: ... I guess it makes sense... After all, your Killium comes from the "holy lance" Longinus. Longinus: ... In The blink of an eye, the tip of his lance was just inches from the commander's mouth. Longinus: "Holy Lance"? The commander nodded nervously with a sweaty brow. Longinus: I am no "holy lance" to be worshipped! Longinus: A lance is just a tool for killing, and murder--a blood-stained lump of steel.. Longinus: And I...I am no different! What do you mean? Asked the commander. Longinus: I exist only to fight and to kill. Such a life has no meaning. Don't say that! You doing battle has revealed the light of hope to so many people... Longinus: Nonsense. While civilians may see hope in our battles... Longinus: I see no such "light" ...there is no reason why I should. He gestured to his clouded, unseeing eye. Then, lowering his spear, he returned to his training. Episode 2: Reason to Fight Longinus: Hragh! Thanks to the valor shown by Longinus, The party had won the day's battle. Longinus: You again...? Longinus: See how my lance is stained with blood? Can you still call that a "holy lance"? ---- Question 1=''"Then why do it? Why do you fight?"'' Longinus: What? Why do I fight...? |-|Question 2=''"You wouldn't fight a pointless battle!"'' Longinus: Meaning, justification...anyone can think these things up after the fact... |-|Question 3=''"These battle will have meaning someday!"'' Longinus: Someday, when it's all over? ---- Longinus: Let me make one thing perfectly clear. Longinus: Saying it's for the people, that it gives them hope--nothing but sugar-coating. Fighting is killing simple as that. Longinus: War is nothing to be sanctified! Longinus: Killing is killing, even our foes may be beasts! Longinus: All those words are just excuses. That's what war is. Got it? Spitting this, he turned to leave. The commander asked him one last question. Then why do you want to be stronger? Why do you train at all? Longinus: ... He halted, then turned to answer. Longinus: To find meaning in this life... Longinus: Why do I fight? Why do I seek strength? I'm trying to find an answer to those questions. With that, he left. Episode 2: Lightning Eye Longinus: Hragh! Hragh! Hragh! The commander visited Longinus again. He was training, as usual. Longinus: You again... Good, I want to show you something. Longinus: This blind eye of mine cannot see the light of hope... but there is one beam of light I can see. Longinus: Enemies outside my line of sight would mean my doom. So in order to stop them... Longinus: I'll hack them down where they stand! Yragh!! Longinus: So? Could you see that? It was so fast, the commander couldn't tell what had happened. Longinus: Well, to put that simply... I just dealt multiple strikes at the speed of light. Longinus: It's a skill I invented , just now-- "Lightning Eye." At that moment, he discovered a new skill. ---- Question 1=''"Did you find the answers you wanted?"'' Longinus: Answers...? I'm not sure. |-|Question 2=''"Have you found your reason for fighting?"'' Longinus: Find something? With this eye? *chuckle* |-|Question 3=''"Do you know now who do you fight for?"'' Longinus: Yeah, I think so. I "see" it now, oddly enough. ---- Longinus: I cannot yet see the light of hope...but I have grown a little stronger today. Longinus: I don't know if my life has meaning yet. But when I gain real strength...when I become a true "victor" Longinus: Then, I think I'll able to see some meaning in this impure life of mine. Longinus: So now, all I can do is grow stronger...nothing more, and nothing less. That was his "answer"...for now. Even though he could not "see" the light, his eyes certainly beheld a brighter future... Category:Character Quest